Travels of the Warner Brothers
by Future Keybearer
Summary: After a freak storm at the Warner movie lot, Yakko and Wakko have to go on an incredable journey.
1. Storm at Warner Bros Studios

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for the Warner Brothers (and the Warner sister Dot). Running around the Warner movie lot, causing mayhem, and just having fun. After all that, Wakko asked, "What do we do now?" "I don't know. The writer of this story can't think of anything, so we'll just have to wing it!" Yakko answered. After who knows how long of randomness from the Warner siblings, they couldn't help but feel something dark was coming to their little movie lot.

A series of dark ominous looking clouds rolled in overhead. "Maybe we should head home," Dot said making the cutest scared face ever seen. "Dot's right," Yakko said, "This storm is looking serious. Then, a dark lightning bolt shot from the clouds and nearly hit Wakko. "YIPE!" Wakko screamed, jumping into his brother's arms. "Come on," Yakko said as he dropped Wakko, "let's just get back to the water tower before we become barbeque."

Not long after he said that, another, much bigger lightning bolt shot down behind the three siblings. They looked back to see that the lightning was beginning to crack the ground. "Okay….," Wakko said, "Run for it!" The Warners began to run back to their home in the water tower. As they ran, the saw that more dark lightning was shooting down, destroying the film lot. "You guys don't think that the Brain is responsible for this do you?" Dot asked. "Nah," Yakko said, "Pinky would have messed it up before hand."

Wakko looked up at the sky and what he saw scared him. "Look!" Wakko yelled pointing at the sky. Yakko and Dot looked where Wakko was pointing to see a huge swirling ball of darkness floating in the sky. Things and people were being raised up from the ground and pulled into it. "You two don't suppose that leads to Oz do you?" Yakko asked.

The Warners continued to run home as the movie lot was being torn apart by the storm. Once they reached the water tower, Yakko heard a voice calling to him, "Yakko, come here. You and your siblings will be safe." Yakko looked over to find a small ray of light. "Come on!" Yakko yelled, leading his family to the light. Yakko and Wakko reached it, but, "Where's Dot?" Yakko asked.

Dot was still out in the storm, trying to reach her brothers. Before the two Warners could reach their sister, the ray of light started to pull them up into the sky, and there was nothing they could do about it. As this was happening, Dot was flying up into the dark orb. Dot screamed at the top of her lungs while Yakko and Wakko couldn't help but scream her name, "DOT!" After that, the two passed out as their vision went to pure white to pure black.

When the Warner Brothers came to, they realized they had woken up in the middle of a barren wasteland, with sand blowing everywhere. "Yakko," Wakko said with fear in his voice, "Where are we?" "This is the Keyblade Graveyard," said the same voice that Yakko heard before. The brothers looked behind themselves to see and elegant looking woman made of pure light. "This is the only place that is safe for you to be for now," she said.

"Wait," Yakko said, "What happened to the film lot? Where's our sister?" "You home has been destroyed. Taken by the dark ones. There is nothing left there. As for your sister, you had best forget about her." "We won't forget about Dot!" Wakko exclaimed, "Where is she?" The spirit sighed and said, "Your sister is trapped in the darkness of the Dark Queen. If you wish to save her, you must travel across many worlds, and reach the Dominion of Darkness." "This is starting to sound like the plot to a Japanese Disney game," Yakko commented.

"Joke as you will," the spirit said, "But nether the less, this is the route you must take." "All right then, let's go Wakko," Yakko said. "Before you go," the spirit continued, "I shall arm you with weapons that suit the two of you. Wakko, to you, I grant a battle hammer, and a giant boomerang." After saying this, the two weapons appeared, strapped to Wakko's back. "Your boomerang is enchanted," she said, "It is guaranteed to return to you wherever you throw it." Wakko couldn't help but say, "Cool." "And for you Yakko, an enchanted bow, and a giant paddle ball." Once again, the weapons appeared, strapped to their recipient's back. "Your bow magically generates arrows, and they will never miss your target."

Then, the spirit generated a blue swirling portal behind the two brothers. "You will find more portals like this on your journey. They are the key to reaching the Dominion of Darkness." "Can't you just send us there right now?" Yakko asked. "I cannot."

"Right…" Yakko said, "You ready bro?" "Ready!" Wakko answered. On that note, the two entered the portal, determined to save their lost sister.


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2**

After the two brothers went through the portal, they came across a huge green field, and they noticed something. Their clothes had changed. Yakko's slacks had turned silver with gold lightning bolts on the knees. Wakko had silver zippers all over his shirt and cap. Not too soon after the brothers noticed these changes, they were attacked by a red echidna. "Not a word Dark ones," he said as he held Yakko and Wakko each in a headlock.

"What did we do?" Wakko asked. "Your crimes are no mystery to you," the creature said. "Unless you're talking about the crime that is my brother's breath," Yakko said, "We're innocent." "Knuckles! Let those two go," said a small female voice, "These two don't seem like Dark Furries." Yakko and Wakko looked up to see who was talking. It was a pink hedgehog. "But Amy…" the echidna said. "Have I ever been wrong about these things?" Reluctantly, the echidna released the Warners.

"Sorry about him," the hedgehog said. Now that they were free, Yakko and Wako noticed how pretty this little hedgehog was. The two couldn't help but howl like wolves and yell, "Hello Nurse!" She couldn't help but giggle at this. "My name is Amy. The grouch who tried to kill you is Knuckles." Knuckles crossed his arms and gave a disapproving grunt. "Who are you?" Amy asked. The two siblings stood up from their wolf positions and said together, "We're the Warner brothers." "I'm Yakko." I'm Wakko."

Yakko asked, "So what's this about 'Dark Furries'?" Amy's face saddened and said, "They are humanoid animals like you or me, who have been corrupted by darkness. I figured you would have known that, since you guys carry around those cool weapons." "We're kinda new at this," Wakko said. "Well then, Wakko, show me how you use that hammer," Amy said pulling out her own. "Are you sure?" Wakko asked. "What's wrong," Amy responded, "Scared?" Taking the insult not so lightly, Wakko said, "All right, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

Wakko prepared to slam his hammer down on Amy like he'd done to countless victims in the past. But before he could, Amy used her own hammer to slam Wakko into the air. Amy jumped up above him and slammed him down into the ground. Upon impact, Wakko was seeing stars. Amy landed gracefully o n her feet, and with a smile she said, "You've got a lot of work to do."

After seeing this, Yakko burst with laughter. "Wow Wakko," he said, "You got your butt handed to you by a girl!" Amy heard this and said, "You wanna be next?" Yakko stopped laughing and said, "No thanks." "Well it's not easy when this is not mindless violence," Wakko complained. "Wakko's right," Yakko said, "We're used to senseless, slapstick violence you see in cartoons. Not this legit stuff." Then, trying o put the moves on Amy, Yakko asked, "Think you can teach us?"

Amy giggled and said, "Sure. Knuckles and I will show you guys to our base." "By the way," Yakko said, "What do you guys call this place?" Knuckles said, "This is Green Hill Zone."


	3. Learning to Fight

**Chapter 3**

As the group headed through the fields, Yakko asked, "So, why exactly are you helping us?" "Isn't it obvious?" Wakko said, "She finds us irresistible!" "Actually," Amy said, "We are in a war with the Dark Queen and her army. We need all the help we can get." "Well, sorry to burst your bubble," Yakko said, "But my brother and I aren't fighting in any war." "Why not?" Amy asked sounding sad. "We just want our sister," Wakko answered, "We were separated from her, and we were told that she is being held in the Dark Queen's castle."

"Are you insane?" Knuckles asked. "A little," Yakko answered. "No one has ever entered the Dominion of Darkness and come out the same," Knuckles continued, "Anyone who goes there will either die, or live long enough to become one of the dark ones. Even our leader hasn't come back. Your sister is doomed." "Knuckles!" Amy shouted. "It's okay Amy," Yakko said, "We won't give up on Dot. Even if she is dead, the least we could do is get her body to our home and have a burial." "That's so sweet," Amy said. "Is that something you find attractive?" Yakko asked.

The four stopped at a tree in the middle of the field. "Here we are," Amy said. "This is your base?" Wakko asked, "Just a tree?" "Wait a moment," Knuckles said. Amy pulled out a communicator from her pocket and said into it, "Hey Tails, Knuckles and I are back, and we brought some new recruits. Let us in."

Just then, the ground beneath them began to shake. "Earthquake!" Wakko screamed, holding on to his brother. "Wakko, we're Californians," Yakko said, "We don't react like that to earthquakes." Then, the four began to sink into the ground. Turned out the land they were standing on was a panel. The Warner brothers then saw a massive underground cave, full of different types of people. "This is our base," Amy said.

A small fox with two tails walked up to the Warners and said, "Welcome to the resistance!" "I take it you're Tails," Yakko said. "How'd ya know?" Tails asked. Yakko and Wakko looked behind him and at the extra tail. "Just a hunch," Wakko said. "Well, if you guys are gonna fight the forces of the Dark Queen, you're gonna have to go through training," Tails said. "You guys can train these butt cheeks all you want. But I have more important matters to deal with," Knuckles said as he began to leave the group. "Hey! Who are you calling 'butt cheeks?'" Yakko yelled.

"Come on Knuckles," Tails said, "You make a great sparring partner for these two." "Maybe he's afraid he'll lose against us," Wakko said snickering. "Hey!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Wakko by the collar of his shirt, "If Amy can beat you in two moves, then I can beat you in one!"

As Knuckles was yelling at Wakko, Yakko pulled his giant paddle ball from behind his back and used the string to tie up Knuckles' legs. Knuckles noticed this, and while his guard was down, Wakko whacked him into the air with his hammer. After Knuckles landed, Yakko pointed at the red echidna's chest saying, "What's that?" As soon as Knuckles looked down at his chest, a huge boxing glove punched him right in the face. Then Wakko whispered to him, "I wouldn't look up if I were you." Knuckles looked up and a giant anvil came down hard on him. Yakko and Wakko started to bow.

Knuckles popped his head out from under the anvil and screamed, "I'm gonna kill you dirty sons of a…" "Watch your mouth there buddy," Yakko interrupted, "This fanfiction is rated K+." "That was incredible!" Tails exclaimed, "How'd you do all that?" Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. "We don't know," Wakko answered. "We've been doing stuff like that for as long as we can remember," Yakko said. "Well, polish that stuff off with some training, and you guys will be a force to be reckoned with," Amy said.

So that's what they did. Amy worked with the Warners, teaching them some fighting moves and strategies. After a few hours and a lunch break, Amy said, "I think you guys are ready. The rest of your training will come with actual experience." Tails flew over to them and said, "Before you go, I have something for you." He gave Yakko a small homing device. "This is a summoning transmitter," Tails explained, "You can use it so call forth certain friends to help you in battle. Amy's already registered in there." "So if you boys need help," Amy said, "that little gizmo will teleport me right to you."

"Gee thanks!" Yakko said, "Well, we should probably find our ticket to our next destination." Wakko started pulling on his brother's pants leg and said, "I think our ticket found us." Yakko looked back to see a swirling blue portal. "Well, thanks for the help!" Yakko said as he and Wakko set foot into the portal.


End file.
